


New Desire

by cestlestialbeings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward First Times, Castiel Stays (Supernatural: I'm No Angel), First Time, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlestialbeings/pseuds/cestlestialbeings
Summary: Since Cas became human, he's been experiencing a lot of new human emotions - including desire. Sam's been in love with Castiel for years, and now maybe there's a chance something could happen.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	New Desire

Cas was human, but he was alive. And despite the odds, he’d made it back to the bunker more-or-less intact.

Sam approached the bedroom they’d given to Cas and was surprised to see the door was open. He peeked in. Cas was laying on the bed, absently staring up at the ceiling with a slight smile. He’d cleaned himself up, so his hair was damp, and he was dressed in one of Dean’s old Metallica t-shirts and a pair of jeans, his feet still bare. Sam’s heart fluttered. He was cute like this—vulnerable but happy.

Sam knocked lightly on the door frame.

“Ah, Sam. Come in,” Cas said, sitting up.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door softly behind him.

“Better than I have in days. I’m well-fed, clean, and safe. What more could I ask for?”

Sam sat down next to Cas on his bed. “So, you had sex with April.” That had been big news to both him and Dean. It seemed out-of-character for the usually non-sexual Castiel, so something had clearly changed.

Cas nodded and smiled lightly.

“How was that?”

“Phenomenal, truly. Until the next morning, when she killed me, of course.”

“You’ve never done anything like that before?”

Cas frowned and shook his head. “No. I’ve never wanted to. That drive… It’s never been there before. Another part of being human, I suppose.”

Sam felt a flicker of hope. He’d felt drawn to Cas ever since the moment they met, through the apocalypse and the betrayals and the reunions. Even when Cas had let them down, _really_ let them down, Sam had always held out hope that their relationship would recover, because even still, he felt that pull towards the angel.

And now Cas was human. Sam had a chance in a way he never had before. Sure, it was a long shot, but it was possible.

Cas tilted his head very slightly. “Sam?”

Sam felt heat rising to his cheeks. This was embarrassing, feeling like a little kid with a crush. This was Cas. He shouldn’t be feeling so flustered with someone he knew so well, that he’d been through so much with. But then again… This was Cas. The consequences of making a move were a little bigger than they’d be with a one-night stand.

“Uh. Yeah. I’m gonna get going…” he said, standing up, but Cas grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him back down to sit on the bed.

“Wait, there was something you wanted to say. I can tell.” Cas tapped the side of his head and smiled. “Human instincts.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah. Okay.” He idly picked at a stray thread on the blanket. “I was just… Wondering. Since you feel desire now. Do you think you feel anything… Between us?” He gestured between the two of them.

Cas frowned and Sam immediately wished he hadn’t said anything.

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Cas says. “Do _you_ feel anything between us?”

No backing out now. “Yeah. Yeah, something.”

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly, like he was working something out in his head. Then his lips turned up in a slight smile. His fingers gripped Sam’s flannel and he pulled Sam in. Their noses bumped awkwardly, but soon their mouths found each other.

It felt even better than Sam thought it would. Angel Cas had been solid, distant, distinctly not human. This Cas was different. His lips were slightly chapped, but they were soft against Sam’s. He didn’t really have a scent before as an angel, but now he smelled fresh, like the Old Spice shampoo in bunker’s shower room. Cas’s tongue slipped into Sam’s mouth, tasting minty like the toothpaste Dean had given him.

Castiel pulled back, his expression hard to read. “I think there’s something. Do you want to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Sam said breathlessly.

“Sex?”

“If you want.”

“Okay.” Cas broke into a grin. “I’ve done this part before.” He stripped off his t-shirt and started to unbutton his jeans.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sam said with a slight laugh.

Cas froze. “Is this not how it’s done between men?”

“No. I mean...” Sam ran a hand down his face. “I don’t know. I’ve only done this with a guy once. When I was drunk. Maybe… We can take it slow?”

Cas nodded. “You lead the way.”

“Okay.” He wasn’t sure exactly sure what he was doing, not with a guy, but how different could it be than with the women he’d slept with over the years?

He swallowed and met Cas’s eyes. Gentle, and expectant, and human. Sam cupped Cas’s cheek, pushing away the self-consciousness crowding his thoughts. This part he knew how to do, though the rough stubble against his skin was different. His eyes fluttered close as he leaned in, kissed Cas again, let his tongue explore Cas’s mouth.

Sam slid a tentative hand up Cas’s side, up to his chest. It was—flat. Also not something Sam was used to, but it still felt good when he ran a thumb over Cas’s nipple and felt it pebble beneath his touch. Cas took in a sharp intake of breath against Sam’s mouth.

He lay Cas back on the bed and kissed a trail across his jaw, his neck, his chest. He swirled his tongue around Cas’s nipple, one of his hands simultaneously working it’s way up to rub the other nipple. Cas ran a hand through Sam’s hair, his breath catching. Sam pulled back slightly and blew on the wet skin, the nipple perking up even more.

Sam continued down. Kisses on Cas’s chest, soft stomach, the trail of hair down into his pants. Cas had already unbuttoned the jeans, but Sam unzipped them, pushed them and the plaid boxers down. He pulled out Cas’s dick, already hard. He held it uncertainly. He’d never done this part before. No part of female anatomy was quite this… Long. But he’d watched porn, so he ducked down and ran his tongue up and down the length before wrapping his mouth around the head, leaning down and taking Cas deeper into his mouth.

Cas hissed and Sam pulled back quickly. Cas propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Sam. “Is it customary to use teeth?”

Sam winced. Whoops. Yeah, he’d been there with some of the women who’d sucked him off. It did not feel great. “Sorry,” he said, sliding back up to kiss Cas again.

“It’s okay,” Cas said between kisses. “You can keep going.”

“Later,” Sam said. Now didn’t feel like a time to work on his blow job skills. He could always Google it later, or talk through it, but he didn’t want to get too into his head about doing it right, not for his first time with Cas.

“Sam. I want to see you too,” Cas mumbled against Sam’s lips.

Sam pulled back slightly, brow furrowed. “See me?”

Cas’s eyes were half-lidded as he smiled slyly. “It’s only fair.” He unbuttoned the first few buttons of Sam’s flannel, but Sam pulled it off the rest of the way. There was a t-shirt on underneath. “Why do you wear so many layers?” Cas asked as Sam tugged that one off over his head as well.

“Rich, coming from a guy who used to wear four layers at any given time.”

“Now I know not to,” Cas said, fumbling at Sam’s belt. “It’s very inconvenient.”

Sam let out a breathy laugh and helped, tugging off his belt, unbuttoning his jeans, and then sliding out of everything and tossing it over the side of the bed while Cas crawled out of his jeans and boxers and kicked them over the edge of the bed, too. Sam sat back on his heels as Cas lay on his back, looking over Sam’s body appreciatively, eyes running over Sam’s face to his well-toned pecs to his abs to…

“Wow,” Cas said, eyes wide as he looked at Sam’s dick. “That seems… Big.”

Sam looked away, a blush creeping up on his face. Some girls liked it, but there’d been a couple that had told him it was a little _too_ big. He hoped Cas didn’t mind. “Yeah.”

Cas looked down at his own dick and frowned. “What about this one?”

Sam bit his lip, holding back a laugh at the way Cas said it. “Normal size,” he said.

“So what now?” Cas asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly. “What do we put where?”

Sam let out a long exhale. “Honestly? I don’t know. Maybe we can do some more of this?”He crawled over Cas, bracing on an elbow and leaning down again to kiss Cas. They were both hard, and he could feel Cas’s dick bumping against his own. With his free hand, he reached down and wrapped a hand around Cas’s dick. Sam knew how to do this, at least. With himself, of course, but it was much more familiar territory than anything else they could try.

Sam rubbed a thumb over the slit, a little bit of pre-cum leaking onto his skin. He pumped his hand up and down Cas’s cock a couple of times and Cas let out a low, satisfied hum. Sam felt a warm hand wrap around his own dick. Cas started to jerk Sam off, too, nice and slow.

“You ever done that to yourself?” Sam said softly, his face an inch from Cas’s as they jerked each other off.

“Masturbated, you mean?”

Sam let out a slight huff of laughter. “Yeah.”

“Several times. Human bodies are… needy.”

“You’re pretty good at it,” Sam murmured, even though the dry skin was chafing a bit. He wished he’d had the foresight to bring lube.

“I’m enjoying this too,” Cas said. “I’m…” His breath hitched and his back arched, his eyes squeezing shut. “God.”

Sam smiled as Cas’s dick twitched in his grasp. Cas let out a low growl as he came, squirting cum across both their bellies. That was fast. But Cas was new to this, so Sam couldn’t judge.

As Cas shuddered through his orgasm, his grip tightened on Sam’s dick, a little too hard, and Sam dropped his hand from Cas’s dick to put his hand over Cas’s.

“A little lighter, baby,” he said.

“Oh,” Cas said, eyes still shut tight as he shuddered with pleasure, but his grip loosened. He’d stopped jerking Sam off, but Sam didn’t mind, just watching with a smile as waves of ecstasy passed over Cas’s face. It was a look Sam had never seen on Cas’s face before, and he liked it. Sam rubbed his hand up and down Cas’s dick a few more times and Cas gasped lightly. “Too much, too much,” he muttered, his eyes opening.

Sam nodded, understanding, and dipped down to press his lips to Cas’s again. Cas had totally forgotten about jerking Sam off now. He had one hand resting on Sam’s broad shoulder, the other running up and down Sam’s side, so Sam finished himself off as they kissed, jerking himself smooth and steady until his pleasure reached a peak. He let out a long moan, pulling back from Cas as he came, his whole body trembling. He rode out the pleasure, breathing hard, his forehead pressed against Cas’s, and then rolled off Cas to the side.

They both lay there, messy but satisfied, staring at the ceiling until their breathing slowed. “So what do you think?” Sam asked.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Is there something between us?”

Cas laughed. “Yes. Something.”

Sam grinned. This was too good to be true. Years of wanting Cas, and now… Cas wanted him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing smut. Hope I did okay ^^;


End file.
